Trashed
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: Being famous has its price.


**A/N:**Consider this a sequel to Bashed. Plus, I can't seem to work on anything long lately so I've been drabbling.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Aki?" Mikage mewled quietly as she placed a green tea bag into her cup. She had a pounding headache this morning, and tea helped ease the pain away. Her golden orbs moved from the liquid before being set firmly upon the girl who sat as rigid as a rose in her seat, typing away on her laptop. Mikage waited for a few minutes for a response; she received none. Sighing, the cool headed woman tapped the other woman's shoulder. "Aki."<p>

Ripping her eyes from the screen, the magenta hued haired woman looked over at her companion. "Hmm…What is it— Oh! Just checking my email." The spring rose replied quickly to the winter lily.

Mikage nodded, satisfied with the answer, and took a sip of her tea. The feeling of watching the first snowfall of winter brushed over her briefly before a grunt caught her attention. Glancing over, the older woman tilted her head to the side as a look of concern flashed across her features. "Aki?"

"Garbage." Was the curt response given. Curiosity being piqued, Mikage set her cup down and leaned over. "Spam mails?" The honey eyed woman retreated at the bitter honeysuckle laugh that flew from Aki's lips.

Shaking her head, the tawny eyed woman sighed. "Oh…how I wish it was." Before her friend could ask, Aki moved the laptop to the center of the small circular table which allowed both women to view the computer screen.

Not sure if she should even be reading another person's mail, the police chief looked over at her companion confused. "Uh…What am I looking at?" Aki traced her finger across the touchpad and moved the cursor where she opened a new email before leaning back in her seat with arms crossed. Taking this as her cue to read, Mikage's eyes scanned the screen and went through several small paragraphs before mimicking her friend's motions.

"Now do you understand? Aki sighed while the other woman nodded. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the rose remained still as her ears tinted scarlet in frustration. "I do not understand how people can consider this _fan _mail. More like torture," The edges of Aki's irises hardened as she read the email a second time through.

Mikage wringed her hands together with her eyes glued to the floor. She wondered if she should try to quell a child of nature's wrath or let the storm see through. "Some folks always thought you and Yuusei were cute together…" She murmured softly; she flinched as a dark glare was thrown her way.

Releasing a long sigh, Aki buried her face into her hands. "They can think we're cute all they want, but _telling _me that he and I were meant to be and _need _to be together is crossing the line." She pulled one hand away from her face and forced Mikage's words to linger on her tongue for a moment longer. "Before you ask…it has happened _numerous _times. I get a few dozen emails every two hours talking about it or so."

A bitter cold brushed over Mikage's form like a harsh winter day as she knew how the girl felt; opposite of her situation but nonetheless she understood. "It gets tiresome after a while."

"That is the not the only thing bothering you, is it Aki?" Said woman shook her head before letting her head drop against the table causing Mikage to jump a little. "Aki? Oh my god!"

As her friend rose from her seat and reached over to help her up, Aki waved her hand above her head. "I'm fine…" Came the muffled reply as a groan soon followed suit. "I've also gotten links to pictures, most of which situate on my breasts being the main attraction, as well as stories which have me always crying for Yuusei to help me."

Taking aback, Mikage slowly sat back down while rubbing small circles into her companion's back with her hand. Aki's shoulders slacked a bit from the motion as she raised her head up; resting her chin on the table. "Then I have messages asking me why I lost my _touch_…what the hell does that even mean? And when I asked…half responded with 'You're not as psychotic as you were' while the other half say 'I wish you were nicer'… Fuck."

"That's stepping over boundaries as well as not being true. You're not the same person eight years ago…"

"Yeah, I know… People also emailed to me about how excited they were about hearing I've become a doctor. Saying it's a wonderful thing…"

Mikage raised a brow. "But isn't it?"

Pursing her lips together, Aki shook her head. "It would have been if not for the fact they brought up Yuusei _again _and said we were now both doctors. Even though we don't even have the same occupation… God, I wish they would stay the fuck out of my life."

"My word…and this happens on a _daily _basis?" Aki nodded for an answer. "How are they even contacting you? I thought you didn't give your email out to anyone?"

"I didn't, but someone might have by accident. Thinking it would be great for me if I gained new friends or clients…or for whatever reason."

"Perhaps you should label these emails as all spam mail?"

"Or make a new account, I'm tired of ," Aki let out an awkward cough at the amused look on the other woman's face. "My mom made it for me when I was little."

A soft laugh fluttered past Mikage's lips as she picked up her tea cup and took a small sip of it, it was still rather warm but it was getting colder by the second. She might as well finish it. "Well, I guess I'll be asking you for your new email whenever you make it."

"Eyup, can't wait for a fresh start…" Glancing over at her friend, Aki raised a brow." Oh, Mikage, I've been meaning to ask…" Lifting the cup to her lips, the blue haired woman glanced over at the tawny eyed female through one eye as she took a sip, "Hm?"

Leaning over with her elbow on the table, the rose smiled. "How was the sex?"

Aki's eyes doubled in size with her mouth in the shape of a vowel as her friend spat out her drink. Coughing, Mikage twisted her neck around to look at her friend; horrified. "W-What?" Putting her hands up in defense, Aki mumbled softly, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! It's just…your room is next to mine. I know I'm a guest and all, and I shouldn't have…but you two were so loud." The woman stopped at the scarlet red face staring back at her.

"Maybe I should mention I heard you and the guy come home…both sounded drunk?" Drumming her fingers together, Aki shot Mikage an innocent look before glancing to her left. Blinking, she cocked her head to the side as she poked Mikage in the shoulder. "Mikage…?"

"I was drunk…and I did… But I was with— Oh my god…"

"Something you wish to share Mikage?"

The honey eyed woman lowered her gaze to the floor as her blush deepened. "It was…" Squeezing her eyes shut, Mikage uttered the name as Aki leaned in closer to hear her better. "Divine."

She waited to be berated for what she had done, being told how stupid she was for letting it happen, and the screams of her being near a supposed madman. But her inner thoughts reminded her of the night, albeit hazy, that he wasn't such a terrible man after all.

"He's pretty good, wouldn't you say?" Mikage's eyes flew open with her tearing her gaze from the floor up to the woman who gave her a teasing and all-knowing look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have done a few things that Aki mentions with opinions and stuff, so I am also poking fun at myself. Btw, her old email...I don't know if someone actually has that as I just made it up.


End file.
